


Christmas lights

by Swen and Chill (anotherouatwriter)



Series: Baby, it's cold outside. [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Snow is all for the Christmas spirit, The one in which Regina and Snow are co-mayors, and Regina hates it, countdown to christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/pseuds/Swen%20and%20Chill
Summary: Snow is Storybrooke's co-mayor during Christmas and Regina hates every second of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergence: Set during Snow's Curse // Wicked Witch Arc.

The only thing Emma hated more than budget meetings was budget meetings where Regina was in a foul mood. Like today.

"Ok, out with it." Emma demanded after Regina criticized her punctuation for the third time. And yes, Emma knew she didn't put enough commas or periods, but usually Regina would remain silent and simply make the corrections with a red pen, which made Emma feel like she was back in elementary school.

"It's your mother."

"When it isn't..."

Regina arched an eyebrow. Ever since Mayor Snow had asked Regina to help her with the financial side of Storybrooke's government, which inevitably led them to be co-mayors. The two women had disputes on a daily basis. At least, Regina didn't want to poison her, not just yet.

"Your mother put on the Christmas decorations and not only she's consuming more than double the electricity we really need, but her over-the-top Christmas decorations will give me a seizure."

Emma chuckled.

"It's not funny, Emma!" Regina snapped, "Do you know how hard it is to sleep when you have three dozens of Frosty the Snowman lights on your street?"

"Wow, you counted them." Emma pointed out impressed.

"That's what insomnia will do to you."

"Look, Snow is not going to take the lights down because she believes that we finally have some peace so we might as well celebrate," Emma commented. She already talked to her mom about the overuse of decorations. "So, why don't you and Henry come over and spend some days at my house?" Emma suggested, "I have a guest room that looks over the backyard, where I told my mom I wouldn't put a single light bulb."

"I don't like not sleeping in my bed."

Emma shrugged, "Suit yourself. But don't take it out on my grammar."

"'Punctuation rules' would be more specific."

"That's it! Swan out." Emma stood up. "You know where to find me when you stop being a grade A bitch!" she added before she walked out of the office.

The sheriff got an email about what Regina approved and what she rejected from her budget. The rejected things had a note saying, 'Thank your mother.' But overall, Regina had approved most of the things she had asked for, such as new computers for her and David, and fixing one of the cell's doors since Leroy damaged it after he tried to break out, which was hilarious to watch, especially when Whale had to reposition Leroy's arm.

She left earlier than usual that day because the town had been quiet, even Leroy was behaving. At least he learned from his latest stunt.

That night, when the doorbell rang and Emma opened the door to find Regina and Henry at the door with their sleeping bags, she couldn't fight the smirk on her face. Henry ran towards his room, not needing the tour around the house.

"Not a word, Swan!" Regina warned her with her index finger up.

"I haven't said anything!" Emma put her hands up in a sign of surrender.

Emma took Regina's bag from her and started walking towards one of the guests rooms without looking back to see if Regina was following. Emma was so sure that Regina was trailing behind her.

"And this is just for _one_ night."

"Impossible to think you'd grace me with your presence for any longer," the blonde teased her. "Your chambers, your majesty. I hope the bed is up to your standards."

"One night, Emma," the brunette repeated herself in a stern manner, not sure if she was trying to convince Emma or herself.

Regina and Henry stayed until after New Year's. And Emma never said a word because she valued her life.

And also because she enjoyed spending time with Regina and Henry and she wouldn't jeopardize it in any way. She loved doing the typical family stuff such as Regina baking her infamous apple treats and Henry and Emma getting scolded when they tried to sneak a taste before dinner, or playing board games like Risk or Monopoly. Regina would almost always win at those games, much to Emma's chagrin. And when the blonde would do something stupid, the brunette would mutter something like ' _Like mother, like daughter_.' or ' _Unfit to rule a kingdom_.'

But her words didn't carry any venom, and Emma knew it. So she huffed, pretending to be offended and continued playing as she pleased, which always resulted in her losing. But Emma didn't really care about winning, she only cared that for the first time in her life, she had a family to celebrate Christmas with. And that was the only victory she really needed.


End file.
